Inherit My Will And Power
by KuramaRules67
Summary: Naruto gains loads of friends but only to see them die. But they leave Naruto with something. Their will and power. Follow Naruto as he gains more friends and more powers. Naruto/Ino. Strong Naruto with sharingan Semi Dark Naruto.
1. Prologue

**Inherit My Will**

**This is my first fanfic.**

**Chapter 1**

**Madara **

* * *

"Damn him" Madara hissed as he watched his imposter order the Kyuubi to attack his village.

"Is something wrong Madara sama," someone asked behind Madara.

"No itachi san i am only angry because that bastard is controlling my pet and destroying the hidden leaf." Madara replied

"Who," itachi replied

"The idiot in the mask i believe his real name was Tobi also known as Obito Uchiha."

Itachi's eyes widened at the news that had just been revealed to him.

"b..b...but Obito got killed."

"I believed that as well but it appears not."

"But how is that even possible."

"I do not know itachi but lets please focus on the battle"

* * *

In the battle field

"Kushina," Minato said, "I just wanted you to know that I've always loved you and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for what I'm about to do."

"Minato you don't have to do this! I'll drag him back inside of me and take him to the grave with me." Kushina replied.

"No Kushina that would only be temporary, he would come back and it could be even more disastrous then. Besides, I don't want you to waste the last of your chakra because I'd like to incorporate it into the seal so that our son will someday be able to meet his mother." Minato said with a heavy heart.

Kushina agreed with what he said and didn't press the issue further as Minato began racing through hand seals.

* * *

Back with Madara

Madara hissed as he realised what minato was planning to do.

"Sorry itachi but its time"

"For wha..." Itachi didn't get a chance to reply before Madara shot off towards the battle via shunshin.

* * *

Battlefield

Minato was reaching the end of his handseals when a figure shot through the forest and into the clearing.

Minato stopped his handseals and looked at the intruder.

Madara stood firm and eyed his pet. "**Madara**," his pet roared, "**you dare show your face to me.**"

Madara smirked he had made it in time to stop minato.

Madara looked at minato, "you truly are worthy of your title as the fourth hokage."

"Thank you." minato mused as he appeared behind Madara a kunai pressed against his neck centimetres away from his jugular "now then… care to tell me what you are doing here…Uchiha."

"Fear not minato…I am here to help"

"That's quality coming from the person who caused this in the first place."

"Come now Namikaze, you are cleverer than this do you really think I would resort to such treachery. Do not mistake me for that masked imposter"

Minato kept his gaze on the Uchiha but slowly lowered his kunai.

Suddenly Kushina's chakra chains vanished. Minato's eyes when he saw his beloved wife lay face down on the floor. Not moving.

Tears came unwillingly down minatos face as he looked up at the Kyuubi. _I guess I will have to seal you now_ minato thought.

He began racing through handseals to seal Kyuubi in naruto who surprisingly had been quiet through the whole event.

He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Minato turned around to see it was Madara who had stopped him.

"Minato you don't have the chakra to perform the eight trigrams sealing style allow me." Madara asked

"Thank you" Minato sighed.

"**Hakke no Fūin Shiki** FUIN"

A bright light filled the clearing. When the brightness vanished the Kyuubi was gone and a seal was on naruto's stomach. But what shocked everyone the most was that Naruto had a one tomoe sharingan. everyone was shocked but madara.

"How is that possible," minato asked.

"Well it's simple he has Uchiha blood in him." Madara replied calmly

"No that can't be I am not an Uchiha"

"Not you Namikaze I am talking about your wife Kushina. If she were alive she would of told you that her father was my brother Izuna." Madara told a shocked a minato.

"But that makes you Naruto's great uncle." Minato said

"Correct minato I see that you are smarter than you let on." Madara said joyfully. But his tone turned serious "which is why I am here."

"So why have you come." Minato asked.

"I need naruto." Madara asked.

"Why the hell would you want my son" Minato fumed.

"Simple, for him inherit my will" Madara replied as he put his hand on naruto head as naruto eyes morphed into the mangekyou sharingan.

* * *

**this was brief begining. like it dont like it review and give me your thoughts.**


	2. Shisui And Awakening

**Here is Chapter 2 of Inherit My Will. Hope you like it**

**Shisui and Awakening**

* * *

6 years later

A six year old boy was slowly walking towards his house with his head held high. No matter how many glares he received from the villagers he knew that they couldn't do anything because they didn't know that his dad was the fourth Hokage. The only people who knew that Minato Namikaze was Naruto's father was the ninja elites, clan leaders and Anbu. Naruto and his dad decided that it would be best that the no one knew that Naruto was Minato's son because of the amount of enemies Minato had gained in the third ninja war and could potentially harm Naruto.

Anyway, as Naruto was walking towards the Namikaze compound, he suddenly noticed several shadows in the corner of his eyes and his whole body went rigid as the realization of what was about to happen hit him full force. There were only a handful of shinobi or villagers that actuaaly dared to harm him, it was these people that naruto was really afraid of, but today Naruto was not going to allow some random person to push him around.

The shadows in the night slowly began to pour out of the crevices of the abandoned buildings surrounding him. A lone figure stepped up and spoke, "Well well well if it isn't little demon himself."

His confident eyes lingered on the supposed leader of the group and frowned noticing the wicked smile he had plastered on his face. He steeled his heart and resolution while his eyes became the polar opposite of what he was feeling and his voice turned ice-cold. "What do you want with me?"

"Well you see all of us here lost something because of you and we are here to get our revenge." The leader said as his gang snickered behind him.

Naruto was shaking. Not because he was scared, he was shaking because he was angry, more angrier than he felt ever before.

The leader also noticed this change and clicked his fingers as a signal to the person behind Naruto to begin the attack.

The man behind Naruto thrust his hand forward as a quick jab. Naruto just cocked his head to the side and avoided the punch.

He turned his head to face the guy that had attempted to punch him. The man was shocked to his core

"How the fuck can you have the Sharingan!?" The man stuttered.

Naruto had no idea what the man was talking about but didn't care. These people came here for a fight so they would get one, one that they would lose.

Naruto quickly punched the guy in the face with a chakra enhanced fist, sending him flying into an empty building and rendering him unconscious.

Naruto then turned to the rest of the gang which where quivering in fear in the power he had just shown. The leader tried to keep his composure, "don't be scared he may have the sharingan but he is still a brat kid." His lousy speech gave his gang a tiny spark of confidence.

"Yeah he probably stole it from an Uchiha by killing him just like the demon he is," one of them called out. Then they charged.

Naruto looked lazily at them with his two tomoe sharingan. A man came at him with a kick which would send a normal civilian flying, but not Naruto. Naruto caught the guys leg sent him spinning into the air and as he came down naruto sent a chakra enhanced punch into his gut rendering him unconscious.

He then fly kicked another then uppercutted one more. This battle was basically won the moment it started. Naruto continued to beat the shit out of the gang 'till only one person was left, the leader.

Naruto looked at the leader with icy cold eyes. The leader was also looking at naruto but in his eyes you could see something other than anger or sorrow. It was fear.

The leader tried to put on a brave face but failed nonetheless. "you may have won this time sharingan wielding demon but I will be back for revenge." That was what the leader said before he shitted his pants and ran for his life.

Sharingan wielding… where the only words that still lingered in Naruto's mind. He decided to confirm his curiosity. He walked over to a puddle and looked at his reflection.

There it was, a two tomoe sharingan. Naruto decided it would be best if he told his dad about it so he raced to the hokage's office.

(Hokage's office)

Naruto entered his dads office without knocking. "Dad I need to ask you something."

"Ask away son," was Minato's reply. Minato had somehow managed to avoid noticing that naruto's sharingan was still active.

"Dad, why do I have the sharingan?" Naruto asked as he looked up at his dad's face to see one of sorrow.

"Naruto, why don't you sit down? It is a long story," minato said.

Naruto sat. "Now naruto what I tell you here does not leave this room. And also what I am going to tell to will take some time so no interruptions okay." Minato told his son sternly. Once he got a nod in conformation he began his story.

"It all started on the day you were born. On the day the Kyuubi attacked. I was…(A/N: I will skip the battle because it is too long) then Madara appeared and told me that Izuna was your grandfather from your mother's side and he was your grand uncle. He then sealed Kyuubi in you and that's when you awakened your sharingan. Madara then told me that he wanted you to inherit his will thus giving you his mangekyou. Any questions naruto." Minato finished.

"Yes I do," was naruto's reply. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME FOR 6 YEARS."

Minato was taken aback by this sudden outburst from his son. "YOU DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH BECAUSE OF THIS STUPID SECRET. WHEN THE VILLAGERS CALL ME DEMON I ALWAYS THOUGHT I was a demon but…" Naruto finally broke into tears.

Minato came walking from his desk to comfort his son and told that it was okay and it wasn't his fault. He also told him that he was sorry for what he had gone through.

"Don't worry dad I understand why you did it. I understand why you did it because you are hokage and since I will become hokage I have to start thinking like one." Naruto said cheerfully.

Minato was shocked by this sudden change in attitude but was happy nonetheless.

"But dad I do have one request." Naruto said to his father

"Go one." minato urged

"I request to stay at the Uchiha compound."

"WHAT. WHY."

"Because seeing how I have the sharingan and they have the sharingan they could teach me to harness my dojutsu to its full potential. Also seeing how I already have Uchiha blood in me it shouldn't be a problem. And don't worry father it is nothing personal."

"I see naruto. That is a highly reasonable request. But I am afraid you cant do it right away. I will have to discuss this Fugaku the head of the Uchiha clan to arrange housing and other stuff."

"I understand father. Goodnight." Naruto bid his farewells to his father and left for his house the safe way.

( 1 week later)

Someone pounded on naruto's bedroom door. Naruto groggily got up and opened the door only to find none other than his father. His father told him that breakfast would be ready in 10 minutes, which gave naruto time to do his normal morning routine which consisted of; shower, brushing teeth, combing hair and getting dressed.

After he had finished he headed downstairs to be welcomed by the smell of delicious food. He anxiously sat on the table to await his breakfast.

When he had finished eating, his dad told him that he had something good to tell him. "Naruto I have great news! Fugaku said that you can move into the Uchiha compound today." His dad said with little enthusiasm.

Naruto also realised this and tried to cheer him up by telling him that this will always be his home and that he would return when he made genin which appeared to cheer minato up a lot.

Naruto decided it was best to pack now so he went upstairs into his room to pack all his belongings.

After he was done he went to the Uchiha compound.

(Uchiha Compound)

When naruto arrived at the Uchiha compound he was greeted by two Uchiha guards.

"State your name and purpose." One of them instructed.

"Uzumaki Naruto and I am here to move into the Uchiha compound."

"Ah yes Naruto, I heard you where moving in," the other Uchiha guard said as he stuck out his hand for Naruto shake, "pleasure to meet you Naruto and welcome to the Uchiha district."

Naruto thought that this was odd as the rumours where that the Uchiha are work driven cold hearted bastards that care for only themselves. _I guess this rumour wasn't completely true _Naruto thought.

The guards then led him to the main house that is for the leader of the clan and his family. The guards knocked on the door only for it to be opened by Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke saw the guards and Naruto and mistook it for a capture so he went running to his father's room and told him about the people downstairs.

However his father knew what was going on and headed downstairs. He dismissed the guards and told Naruto to wait in the living room.

When Fugaku had assembled the family members he asked naruto "is it true that a non-Uchiha like you awakened his sharingan."

"Yes I have awakened my sharingan and actually I do have Uchiha blood in me." Naruto replied.

"How" itachi asked calmly.

"Simple my grandfather is Izuna Uchiha" naruto replied again.

"B…bu…but that makes Madara-sama your granduncle." Fugaku stuttered

"May we see your sharingan Naruto?"

"Of course." Naruto said as he channelled chakra into his eyes to form the two tomoed sharingan. However he decided to keep his mangekyou secret because he knew that little people have gained it.

Well Naruto-kun aren't you full of surprises. Well I guess you could stay in the main house with us cant he?" Fugaku asked, looking around for any objections. Once he was sure no one objected he told Naruto that he could stay.

(2 years later)

An eight year old Naruto was jumping through the forest surrounding the Uchiha compound. He had made many friends during this period of time. His best friends were Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha Shisui Uchiha Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka. His father had told him that he would join the academy next year with his friends.

Also his father had announced his heritage last year which was earlier than discussed.

Currently Shisui was on a mission of infiltration to the newly founded village called The Hidden Sound.

Anyways as Naruto was jumping tree to tree he smelt the faintest trace of blood. He decided to investigate. The closer he got the stronger the smell. Until finally he landed in a clearing. There in the middle of the clearing was a body of someone that seemed familiar. Shisui.

Naruto ran over to Shisui who miraculously was still alive but just by a bit.

"Ah Naruto I see you've finally come." Shisui said slowly.

"Shut up don't speak I will get you back to Kono…" Naruto pleaded but was cut off.

"Enough Naruto my time has come. You must warn your father that the sound village is run by Orochimaru. They are planning an invasion in the next chunin exams." Shisui told Naruto weakly but sternly.

"Naruto my time is running low but I want to leave you with something"

"What…(sob)…do you…(sob)…mean." Naruto asked in between sobs.

"I want you to inherit my will and power. I want you to take my eyes. You do know medical Ninjutsu right." Shisui asked.

Naruto nodded and began the transplant. Once he put Shisui's eyes in his and his eyes in Shisui's, Shisui spoke again, "Naruto you have to be strong dark times are ahead. Do not forget what I have taught you." And with that the life left Shisui.

Naruto stood up. A new kind of determination filled his face. _Don't worry Shisui with these eyes I will become stronger and avenge your death, _Naruto thought as his eyes morphed into the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

* * *

**Like it dont like it review and give me your thoughts.**

**And also dont expect me to update my stories on the same day every week because i like to update randomly on random days. **


	3. Mangekyou vs Eternal Mangekyou

**Mangekyou vs Eternal Mangekyou**

* * *

Naruto stood up. A new kind of determination filled his face. _Don't worry Shisui with these eyes I will become stronger and avenge your death,_Naruto thought as his eyes morphed into the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

Uchiha Itachi watched the whole scene from afar. He decided that it was time to test his 'little brother.'

He dashed in front of Naruto and his eyes swirled into the mangekyou. "**Tsukyumi**" itachi said quietly pulling naruto in one of the most powerful Genjutsu's known to the Uchiha.

World of Tsukyumi

Naruto was suddenly pulled into a different dimension. He knew that this was a genjutsu because of his training with the Uchiha's. He flared his chakra in order to break this Genjutsu. The world wavered, because of his potent chakra, but stayed intact anyways.

He saw that breaking out wouldn't work so decided to wander and find some clues about this world.

He continued to walk until he bumped into a man in standard Konoha anbu uniform.

"My my, Naruto-kun, how you have grown." Naruto instantly brought out a kunai and held it in front of him defensively.

"Who are you? Take of your mask and show your face." Naruto cried in fear. He sensed power from this shinobi, and he probably will die taking him on.

"You don't know who I am. How disappointing." The man said nonchalantly as he began to take off his mask.

Once naruto saw his face he began to feel safe. It was none other than his 'brother' Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi saw this change and began to laugh. "Do you seriously think you're safe? You are even more delusionary than I Thought. Don't you know that I am the one who placed you in this Genjutsu?"

"WH…what are you saying Itachi-nii"

"How about we have a duel?" Itachi said as he activated his sharingan. "If you can survive 5 minutes against me I will train you. However if you cannot do that, I will kill you and take your eyes."

Itachi got into his stance, his sharingan spinning wildly. Naruto wasn't in the mood for this. First his father lied to him, then his best friend Shisui died and now it's Itachi. He was angry, no he was more than angry. He was furious.

Naruto got into his own stance and activated his sharingan. He decided to make the first move. He dashed toward Itachi and sent a bone crushing punch to Itachi, but was shocked when it was caught easily.

Itachi was shocked by the strength behind the punched but otherwise sent Naruto 'head over heels' behind him.

Naruto got back up and attacked again. This continued for about 3 minutes until Itachi decided to end it. His eyes slowly morphed into his Mangekyou Sharingan.

Naruto saw this. "Heh itachi you are not the only one with eyes like that." He made his eyes morph into his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Bring it on Naruto let's see who's Mangekyou is stronger."

Naruto dashed forward his EMS spinning. He sent out a fast kick which surprisingly caught Itachi in the side. Itachi was sent flying a few yards back.

Itachi steadily got up and his shocked expression was replaced by his normal emotionless visage.

His eyes starting to bleed as he got ready for his next attack. Naruto new that attack all too well. It was the black flames of the sun Goddess Ameterasu. It was said that these black flames where supposedly inextinguishable. He would hate to be hit with those black flames so he decided to power up his own attack.

"**Ameterasu"**

"**Kamui" **

They both shouted in unison. Itachi's eternal black flames dashed forward only to be sucked in a portal by Naruto's Kamui.

Naruto decided to end this. Surprisingly Itachi was thinking the same thing.

"**Susanoo"**

"**Susanoo"**

They cried in unison again. Around naruto was a black humanoid figure with 4 arms. On two its arms it held a Bow. On the other 2 it held the Yata Mirror. On its back was the quiver with black arrows covered in the flames of Ameteras. It wore a black hooded cloak.

Around Itachi was a red humanoid figure with two arms. In one of them was the Sword of Totsuka. However it didn't have the Yata mirror.

Itachi noticed and was frantically looking around. His eyes rested on Naruto's black Susanoo. He noticed his Yata Mirror in the hands of Naruto's Susanoo.

"How the fuck do you have my Yata Mirror." Itachi cried but was surprised when Naruto started laughing.

"**Since when was the Yata Mirror yours." **Naruto laughed menacingly.** "I am from the Uzumaki Clan. It belongs to me by blood.**

Red chakra began to spill out of Naruto. His hair changed. It grew longer and he got red tips. His voice became deep and colder.

"**You see this bow. It too is a sacred Uzumaki Artefact. Its power is that it never misses. I could shoot behind me and the arrow will still hit you. I see you have another Sacred Uzumaki Artefact. The Totsuka Blade. I could take that away from easily but where would that leave you. You would have the weakest Susanoo ever." **He laughed at his 'funny' statement.

Itachi realized that 5 minutes were up. He deactivated his mangekyou resulting in his Susanoo to disappear.

"Well done Naruto-kun. You have successfully survived 5 minutes against me." Itachi said. _But if it carried on Naruto probably could have won. _Itachi thought.

Upon hearing this information, Naruto withdrew the Kyuubi's chakra from his body and deactivating his EMS.

His deep voice vanished but the coldness stayed. His hair stayed how it became with the red tips. (A/N think of minato when he was younger but his hair with red tips.)

"Itachi the duel is over please release the genjutsu." Naruto told him coldly.

Itachi was surprised by the lack of the suffix 'nii' at the end of his name but complied anyway.

(Real world.)

Naruto shook of the genjutsu. "So Itachi-sensei when are we going to start training."

"Ah yes the deal. Well a deal's a deal. Ok we start first thing in the morning." Itachi at least expecting a cry of yes, but Naruto unfortunately showed no emotion. It seemed this event changed Naruto in many ways than one.

"And a warning Naruto." Itachi warned. "This will be the harshest training you ever had."

This time Naruto smirked "Bring it on."

* * *

**End Of Chapter. **

**Read And Review**


End file.
